Dose cups are often sold attached to the top of a medicine container. The dose cup can be inverted over the bottle's cap and held to the cap and/or bottle by a thin film of plastic. For example, the thin film of plastic can cover the dose cup and the neck of the bottle. After being purchased by a consumer, the thin film of plastic is removed and the dose cup is available for use. Additionally, the underlying cap can also have a tamper band that is removed when the consumer first opens the bottle.
In certain situations, a first consumer can purchase the bottle and remove the thin film of plastic but leave the cap's tamper band in place. Subsequently, a second consumer obtains the bottle. The instructions on the bottle can, for example, direct the second consumer to not use the medication if the plastic seal is broken. These instructions are often unclear. The second consumer has no way to know the seal referenced in the instructions were referring to the plastic seal that secured the dose cup. Accordingly, the second consumer can accidently use a dose cup that is contaminated.